


[Podfic] a television version of a person with a broken heart | written by lanyon

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Eleanor's soulmate is a dog. She's definitely in the Good Place.





	[Podfic] a television version of a person with a broken heart | written by lanyon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a television version of a person with a broken heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113345) by [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon). 



> Recorded for Lunate8 for ITPE 2018. Thanks so much to lanyon for giving me permission to record this!

| 

## Downloads

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5pok32a3233fbck/a_television_version_of_a_person_with_a_broken_heart.mp3/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5643nh01l2p4jx3/a_television_version_of_a_person_with_a_broken_heart.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 08MB | 06MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:08:12 

  
---|---


End file.
